The Twilight Princess and The Ghost King
by Comiclover4
Summary: Every year Nico di Angelo burns a shroud in honor of his sister. When he's 13 an event happens that sends his already strange life into a strange new direction. With the help of a certain Twilight Princess, Will Nico succeed in finding the bearers of the Tri-Force and the fused shadows to defeat Ganon?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

NICO P.O.V

It had been officially 3 years since the death of his sister Bianca di Angelo and it was on this day in Winter when her little brother Nico di Angelo commanded the dead to create her shroud. It was a tradition he had started when he was eleven, a year after her death. Each year it was the same, a black and silver pattern with a skull and a Bow and Arrow on it.

Oh and if you're still wondering about the "Raising the dead thing," Nico is a son of the Olympian God Hades, it gives him control over the dead, like Skeleton's and Ghost's. Now, before you go "Wow cool, I wish I was a demigod" let me stop you there. A demigod has the hardest life of about anyone you meet, especially if you're the son or daughter of the death god. As soon as you're born into the world, Monster's from the depths of the underworld are trying to murder you. They can smell your blood somehow. So when they get a good whiff of you, they are trying to hunt you and kill you, before you train yourself to kill them.

Being a son of one of the most powerful Greek Gods means the monsters can smell you from miles away.

There IS a safe place for demigods, Camp Half-Blood. During Nico's brief stay there he saw some impressive things, like an actual Arena where the demigods trained or a VERY impressive lack of cabins for Minor Gods or his Father Hades.

Nico hated this fact, but that wasn't why he left.

Nico, after finishing the empty shroud to Bianca took out the stolen lighter he had gotten from some stranger and started to burn the shroud when suddenly a flash of green and blue appeared from the sky with a boom, causing Nico to drop his lighter into the snow. Nico looked up just in time though to see the falling stone pillar that appeared from the portal. He jumped away just in time to avoid getting crushed, but the shroud was not so lucky because it was crushed on impact. Days of work just gone in a flash.

Nico summoned his Stygian Iron sword from the shadows and got ready for trouble. He looked up at the portal to see it drop something from it, it looked humanoid and female. Nico thrusts his arm out and the shadows solidify underneath the figure to soften her fall and keep her from being killed.

"Hey!" Nico yelled while getting down on one knee to look closer at her. She was wearing a Black robe that covered her up, but it still wasn't enough to keep her warm. She was unconscious. Her red hair looked messy.

Unfortunately, before Nico could try to wake her up light erupted from her body, blinding the Son of Hades. When he looked back though, he almost gasped. What he saw was completely different. The Woman's body was reduced into a small form about 2 feet tall. What used to be beautiful red hair before was now a tangled mess behind her, and she also wore a strange helmet on her head, covering up her right eye.

When Nico looked over to her left eye he saw it was open and watching him.

Next thing he knew he was being shot backward by a blast of magic. Nico groaned and stood up, drawing his sword back to face the monster. He saw, yet another figure drop down from the sky, five to be exact. Each one landed on their feet around the girl. They looked like they were wearing Hawaiian masks and they walked on all fours like an ape. They girl tried to use her magic to defeat them, but they were just too relentless.

Nico ran up behind one and slashed its head off, then Shadow-Traveling beneath one and next to the monster imp. The enemy of his enemy was his friend, of course.

He stood back to back with the imp, who was floating at his height.

"You're not bad kid. But you're wearing the wrong outfit, and your hair is all wrong." She told him, like she had some kind of power over him.

"What the Hades are you talking about?" Nico demanded, rolling under one of the remaining monsters strikes. The Imp, whoever she was, was actually USING the tangled mess of hair she had to fight them off. It was like the hair was actually an extra hand. Nico stabbed a monster in the throat with his sword and turned around, only to be picked up by strange black tentacles that wrapped around his throat.

Nico gasped and spluttered as the air was slowly being squeezed from his system and his vision went hazy as the lack of hair went to his brain.

Next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground where he coughed and sucked in deep breaths of air. When Nico got enough air he looked up to see the imp floating up and down while she stared down at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Well Link? Do you not remember me?"

"Who's Link? Who are you?"

The lady suddenly looked downcast. "So, you aren't Link?"

"I am Nico di Angelo, the ghost king and son of Hades."

Suddenly the Imp smiled. Not a nice smile but once again, a mischievous one.

"So you're a son of Hades huh? You mean those wannabe gods and goddesses who think they created the world?"

Nico was feeling uncomfortable and confused at her words, so he tried to change the subject.

"You still haven't answered my question, who and what are you?" He demanded.

She laughed again in a way that made it seem like she knew why he changed the subject.

"I'm Princess Midna of the twilight people. Now do you have any more questions or are we done?"

Nico had about another billion questions to ask her but a dark chuckle stopped him. He noticed that the other stone pillars had disappeared and he summoned his sword to him again.

"It's him." Midna growled getting into what looked like a fighting stance. Nico scanned his surroundings looking for "Him".

From the portal above a dark figure appeared and floated malevolently to the ground in front of Nico, who sized him up.

The figure wore a helmet that kinda looked like a diamond shape with a birds face. There was a slit in the top that blocked the creatures face to where you couldn't see his face. He looked scrawny but it was hard to tell since his robes were so thick.

"Zant," Midna spat, "Change me back to my true form now."

"Zant" chuckled again, looking ominous as hell.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear Midna." He replied, his voice echoing.

Suddenly the helmet looked over to Nico, and he jumped a little. Zant chuckled again.

"So **This** is the new Hero? He sure doesn't look like it. Last I remember he was Blonde and wore green."

Nico had no idea what either of these two was talking about, so he just swung his sword at him, but was instantly on the ground from a blast of energy.

"Stop it Zant." Midna yelled, trying to slug him with her giant hair fist, but also being shot back by dark magic as well.

"I should be going Midna. My Master needs me."

"Who, Zant? Who is the new person whose boots you lick?" Midna yelled from her place in the snow.

"Oh you know Midna. I'm sure you remember him."

Nico sat up as he heard Midna gasp. He looked over to where she was looking ahead with wide eyes. It was look of sadness and worry.

Zant, whoever he was disappeared in a flash of Dark Magic. Nico tried to stand, but suddenly pain erupted in his chest.

"AGH!" Nico screamed, while dropping onto his back.

When he opened his eyes again Midna was holding his head up and holding a bottle to his lips.

"Come on Ghost King. Drink it."

Nico, hazy from pain, drank the bottle and was surprised of the bitter taste but was way more surprised to find how quickly it rid him of the pain in his broken rib. It was like Nectar 2.0!

"What are you?" Nico asked, pulling himself up onto his elbows.

"I told you Ghost King, I'm the princess of the twilight Midna, one of the Twili people."

When Midna saw his look of confusion she continued speaking.

"Before I can answer that I need you to answer me this." She paused letting him get the information to cross his mind. Nico nodded.

"What year is it?"

"2009." (When Nico is thirteen.)

Midna looked a little miffed but she continued her tale.

"Many millennia ago, a hero, the one I mentioned before, and I went on a quest to save this realm from destruction at the hands of Zant and his master, Ganon, a being of pure evil tried to invade this realm and claim it for their own. Link and I managed to defeat the pair with the help from Princess Zelda. We won the battle and the worlds went back to normal." Midna stated.

Nico could practically feel the "but" coming on.

"But when I returned I found that Zant had survived our attacks and he casted a spell that froze the flow of time in my realm. This spell allowed Zant to await the return of Ganon to where they could attack again and rule the world."

Nico nodded his head for the umpteenth time, "Go on."

"The spell unfroze today and Zant cursed me again, reducing me to my imp form. It's humiliating."

"How did Ganon get so much power? Is he a demigod?"

Midna laughed. "No Ghost King. He's gained his powers from the Tri-Force of Power."

"The what?" Nico questioned?

Midna rolled her eyes. Nico prepared himself for a long tale.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"A long time ago three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore under the command of the goddess Hylia created the Earth and then ascended back into heaven. From where they left, three golden powers remained. They were all shaped like this." Midna drew a symbol in the snow. Three triangles each connected to where there was another triangle in the middle.

"These golden pieces were known as the Tri-forces of Power, Courage and Wisdom. A prophecy was later proclaimed that three people would possess the different Tri-forces. Power would forever fight against Wisdom and Courage in different reincarnations. The last carnation was Link and Princess Zelda, courage and wisdom who defeated Ganon. Now since Ganon is back we have to find the new Link and Zelda."

Nico help up his hand. "Wait. I thought the Greek beings made the world. And who is this we?"

"True it's common belief amongst the Greeks that Chaos shaped Gaea and so on but everything in your whole system is merely fabricated by the Ancient Greek people, and from that belief came the Greek Primordials and Monsters etc. The We on the other hand… well, I just kinda hoped that a demigod with your skill would help me out…"

Nico pondered this. A powerful being was asking for his personal assistance on her quest to save the world.

"Please Nico. I need your help here, plus we work well together, don't you think?" Midna pleaded.

At that moment he felt like he knew Midna on a personal level, like he could talk to her about any of his problems. He felt like he could trust her with his life and he would be safe.

This feeling was wiped away in an instant when he realized she made him feel like he was around Bianca.

This made him feel even worse. NO ONE should make him feel like Bianca did. Ever since her death he wondered how it could've gone differently. He could've stolen HIS Yankees cap and snuck onto the van himself. He would've gladly died instead of her.

But should the way Midna make him feel, really affect his decision on why he should help her? The world was at stake here, almost a year before it should be. Then again, what had the world done for him? Kill his mother and then have the nerve to not let Nico see her?

"Ok Midna. I-I'll help y-you." Nico stuttered, just now realizing how little his aviator jacket was doing to protect him from the cold.

"You cold Ghost King?" Midna asked.

Nico nodded. Midna smirked and said, "Well let's get somewhere warm, silly!"

Nico almost nodded again but he caught himself. "Wait what about you? I don't know how ready the locals here in the city will feel about seeing you. They might freak."

Midna laughed again. "Watch this." She flew up into the air before coming back down and landing in Nico's shadow. She floated back up in front of him, except her body was Pitch Black.

"I think I'll be fine Ghost King so quit you're worrying." Midna giggled.

Nico raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking off towards a particular restaurant he had grown particularly fond of.

O~O

Midna wasn't very impressed with the McDonalds outside appearance. While Nico sat near a corner of the booth, Midna poked her head out to take a piece of the Big Mac he had ordered with the money he had pick pocketed. Yes Nico pick pocketed, it was how he got his cash. It was pretty easy. He would shadow travel behind some unsuspecting pedestrian in New York, swipe the wallet from his/her pocket then shadow travel away and take the money from the wallet before shadow traveling again and putting the wallet back.

Anyway, Midna took the piece in her hands and put it in her mouth. She chewed then swallowed. She looked happy enough.

"Ghost King that was delicious!" She whispered/yelled.

Nico nodded, pulling out a couple fries and putting them down near the corner. Midna put both in her mouth at the same time. She grinned again.

"You want the rest of it?"

Midna nodded and Nico dumped the rest of his fries in the big mac container and set it down in the corner. You could hear her scarfing it down and Nico whispered for her to pipe down.

"Sorry." Midna giggled.

Nico looked out the window to see the sun setting and for some reason his mind wandered back to the creatures that he and Midna had fought.

"Hey, Midna? What were those creatures that we fought in the woods?"

"Shadow beasts," She whispered sadly "My people who were cursed to become the mindless guards of Zant. They can only be defeated if all of them are killed at once, otherwise they will call for more of their kin and the cycle repeats itself until you get it correct. It's like re-doing a test."

Yeah it was. A horrible test that could get you killed if you didn't get them all in time.

"Then what were those stone pillars?" He questioned. Luckily the McDonalds didn't have any other people except him and a man on the other side of the restaurant with a phone to his ear.

"Force fields so you can't run."

Wonderful.

"Did you and Link ever run into those things?" Nico asked again.

"At least twice a day on a daily basis." Midna sighed while chewing the last French fry.

"He must have been a good swordsman."

Midna started to laugh while holding a fist to her tiny mouth to try to stop her from the fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nico demanded, hating that he was confused.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that he didn't always use his sword!" She laughed again.

Nico sighed.

O~O

Nico took Midna back into the small forest to discuss where they would go next. Hyrule was apparently an ancient land, maybe they could find it online but sadly, demigods couldn't use the internet because it attracts monsters to them by the dozens.

"Midna?"

"Hmm?" Midna replied intelligently.

"Where exactly on the planet is Hyrule?"

"It should be somewhere in the ocean, it's a pretty large land. But it's been millennia since I've seen it."

Nico sighed. "Well then we'd need to look it up online."

"Online?"

"Something we humans created. Allows us to create a link to limitless information, half of it though is about cats and news about horrible things in the world."

"OK?" Midna answered, still sounding confused.

"Problem is," Nico continued, "Demigods can't use it because it attracts monsters."

"Oh. Well don't you have like a map or a book?"

Nico nodded. "Let's stop by a library."

O~O

When the duo arrived at the library it was late at night. And there was almost no one around the building. Figures, everyone just uses the internet to find their information.

Nico actually liked the Libraries he discovered in his wanderings. They were usually very quiet, very dark and very comfortable. It was a step up from his usual underworld. He needed to find whoever made the libraries soul and tell him thank you.

The New York Public Library was huge and empty. The Librarian was asleep and mumbling random things in his sleep. Luckily Nico knew where the Historical books were.

After a few minutes Nico realized that Hyrule was not in any of the books so far, so Nico consulted the Myth section of the library and found exactly what he was looking for and it troubled him.

_Ancient lore._

_Long ago three goddesses, under the command of the goddess Hylia, Her Grace, created the earth. And when those Goddesses finished their work they ascended back to the Heavens, leaving a golden power in the place where they left. Then years later Dark Forces emerged from the Earth, slaughtering Humans in search of that power. So Her Grace gathered the remaining humans on a piece of land and sent them into the sky on that land. Centuries later a boy was born. The boy lived his life on that floating land before being dragged into a long quest to stop an evil Entity, bent on destroying the world. The hero just barely managed to succeed on his quest with the help of the spirit of his sword and the goddess Hylia._

_Centuries later the spirit of that hero was reincarnated to save the world once again. Since the last quest the humans had re-inhabited the Earth once again. The kingdom, known as Hyrule was under attack by an evil sorcerer, who was bent on obtaining the golden power. The hero went on a daring quest with the help of a mystical ocarina and traveled through time to defeat him. When he did the Hero went back to his timeline in peace now that the darkness had been sealed away._

_Of course one day the evil rose again, stronger than ever now that he had the backing of a sorcerer from another realm, the reincarnation of the Hero lived in a small village away from danger until a dangerous tribe came crashing through, kidnapping the Hero's best friend. The hero gave chase but was saw a strange gate blocking the way out when he was pulled through strange beasts knocked him out and turned him into a wolf. When he awoke a sorceress from another realm explained that she needed his help to stop the merging of two worlds. He and She embarked on a long and tiring quest. Finally managing to rescue the captured princess and seal away the evil._

_As the prophecy foretold though the Hero would constantly be reincarnated to defeat the evil time and time again. And when the evil appeared through again the Hero didn't appear because it was not his time yet._

_The goddesses, desperate to defeat him drowned the kingdom beneath the waves sealing it away forever…_

Nico closed the book and sighed.

"What is it Ghost King?" Midna whispered from the shadow of a bookshelf.

"Hyrule is apparently buried under the waves." Nico told her.

"Wait there's more!" Midna pointed to the bottom.

"It is possible to save the fallen kingdom from the clutches of the waves," Nico read aloud, "In the Ocean there is a place where heroes are tested, a large tower. Climb the tower and ring the bell to find access to the kingdom. Midna I can't go there." Nico finished.

"Why not?!" Midna questioned.

"It's part of my Uncle Poseidon's kingdom. I don't know how he would feel if I tried to boat out there." Nico replied.

"Well can't you get someone to tell him not to kill you if you go there?" Midna asked.

"Yes but-"Nico stopped, "Monsters."

Nico grabbed his sword and shadow traveled to the second floor as a Handful of dracaena, Probably from Kronos' army, walked in hissing. The librarian didn't pay any attention though. Nico leapt into action Immediately, shadow traveling behind one and piercing its armor, exploding it into a million little Monster particles. The other dracaena went to engage, but found them shoved back by a huge red hand. Midna giggled as they went flying.

"Hey, hey! No fighting in the Library!" The Librarian yelled.

Nico sliced through one and turned around only to hit in the face and go flying from a draceana's swipe. Nico groaned and tried to stand but was almost stabbed by an oncoming spear from beside the desk. The librarian was screeching for them to stop as Midna launched a handful of the remaining monsters through a ton of bookshelves, knocking them over in the process.

Nico heard the librarian screech in shock. No wait that wasn't the librarian! More monsters were still piling in, filling up the whole room, starting to trap the two protagonists.

"Midna! Grab on!" Nico called, shadow traveling next to her. He felt her grab onto his arm and he Shadow traveled them about a mile away, taking so much energy out of him. Nico felt his eyes get heavy, and when he fell he felt Midna's giant hair hand breaking his fall.


End file.
